Un cambio en el ultimo momento
by BSmolerLOL
Summary: Sumire se estaba adaptando muy bien a su vida como ninja desde que se graduó de la academia hace unos meses, teniendo a sus compañeras de equipo Wasabi y Namida. Con su cumpleaños mañana, ella no sabia muy bien que esperar, puesto que seria la primera vez después de sus días en la academia ninja. Ahora ella tiene una oportunidad de su vida amorosa, pero todo sale de control.


_**NOTA:** Bueno, primero que nada, como ya verán este es un One-shot por el cumpleaños de Sumire Kakei, personaje de Boruto: Naruto The Next Generation. Quería darle una historia a ella para que mas personas gustaran de ella y también para todos los que son shipp BoruSumi._

_Debo aclarar que esta historia ya tengo de escrita y quería tenerla aquí en Fanfiction para ustedes._

_Espero que les guste mucho! n.n_

* * *

—Wasabi, ¿aún no puedes localizar el objetivo? -preguntó Sumire al presionar su comunicador que estaba en su oreja.

—_No, aun no. Seguramente se mueve muy rápido._

—_Wasabi, recuerda que es rápido ya que así es._

—_Tranquila Namida, una vez que lo encuentre les avisaré._

Sumire podía escuchar a sus amigas por medio del comunicador, sin decir nada solo podía esbozar una sonrisa divertida por la pequeña platica de ellas, sólo esperaba que no empiecen a pelear como una vez.

—Chicas, concentrense. Hanabi-sensei confía en que lo lograremos. -dijo la pelivioleta mientras brincaba de una rama a otra.

—_Entendido_.

—_Lo siento, Sumire._

Antes de responder a su discreta y sincera disculpa de sus amigas, vio algo moverse desde los arbustos.

—Chicas, ya lo ví. -Sumire comenzó a lanzarse hacia adelante para perseguir la pequeña sombra que pasaba en arbusto en arbusto.

—_¡Ya voy para allá!_

—_Yo también_.

—A mi señal quiero que lo vayan a rodear y después lo atrapamos. -dijo Sumire en plena persecución.

Sumire iba pasando por las ramas de los árboles con mucha rapidez, estando ya arriba del objetivo que iba aumentando su huida. Al momento en el que estaba a unos cuantos metros mas cerca de la sombra, dio un gran salto desde una rama utilizando el chakra por sus pies.

—¡Ahora!

Al dar la señal, Namida y Wasabi habían salido de los arbustos haciendo que el objetivo se detuviera al ver ambas chicas en frente suyo. Esto dio oportunidad a Sumire para caer desde arriba hasta donde se encontraba el objetivo. Lo había atrapado con éxito.

—¡Oh, bien hecho Sumire! -Wasabi se fue acercando hacia donde estaba su amiga.

—Ah, es tan lindo. -dijo Namida.

Sumire hizo un poco mas de fuerza al cargar a su objetivo, siendo este un gato de un color gris y muy peludo. No era una misión digno de un ninja pero a ninguna le parecía mal el ayudar a buscar mascotas desaparecidas.

En ese momento fueron notando la presencia de su sensei que había llegado, escuchándose como el sonido de las hojas hacia presencia de su entrada mientras estas fueron volando a su alrededor por el viento.

—Hola chicas, veo que hicieron un buen trabajo. -dijo Hanabi esbozando una simpática sonrisa.

—Gracias sensei, pero al menos podría ayudarnos. No sentimos su presencia pero se que nos vigila. -dijo Wasabi un tanto indignada por la llegada de la Hyuga.

—Deben entender que es trabajo suyo para que sepan hacerlo lo si mismas ya que hací podrán crecer de buena manera. -dijo Hanabi en un guiño- Ya después las ayudaré cuando tengamos alguna misión real, ¿entendido?

—¡Hii!

Accedieron a las palabras de su sensei con buena actitud y a pesar de que estaba en lo cierto Hanabi, Sumire en parte le daba un poco de razón hacia su amiga, pero no es algo que le moleste mucho. Le gustaba trabajar con sus compañeras, la hacia sentir que tal esfuerzo valió la pena.

* * *

Después de unos cuantos minutos, las chicas habían entregado con éxito el gato a su respectivo dueño en las oficinas de misiones. Había sido algo duro pero al fin habían con seguido tiempo para un respiro.

—Muy bien chicas, creo que eso es todo por hoy. -dijo Hanabi con mucho entusiasmo- Ahorita iré a dar el reporte completo al Hokage. Pueden disfrutar del día, nos vemos.

Miraron como Hanabi iba saliendo del edificio pasando por la puerta eléctrica que se hacia a un lado. En un instante Namida dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Ay, hubiera sido genial que fuéramos con Hanabi-sensei para ver a Hokage-sama...

—No es para tanto, tal vez un día lo conozcamos. -dijo Wasabi- Además, el es como Boruto, aunque un poco mas alto y menos irresponsable.

—Bueno... cierto, pero Boruto-kun es Boruto-kun, es muy diferente al Hokage-sama... -dijo Sumire.

—Ah, si... A tus ojos no puede ver el lado malo de él. -Wasabi miró a la pelivioleta con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? -preguntó Sumire sin entender a lo que decía Wasabi.

—No es nada hehe... -la chica volteó para un lado para después abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, a lo que comenzó a sonreír otra vez- Y hablando del rey de Roma.

Wasabi había señalado hacia la izquierda de donde estaban cerca algunos anuncios de misiones extras, allí se podían divisar tres figuras de las cuales se podían notar fácilmente a Sarada, Mitsuki y el mas ruidoso de los tres, Boruto.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a saludarlos? -la chica miró de reojo a la Kakei que se había colorado de las mejillas.

—Awawa... M-Mejor no...

—¡Oigan chicos, aquí! -sin hacerle caso a su amiga, Wasabi había alzado la mano captando la señal de los del equipo siete.

Sumire pudo notar la mirada de todos los integrantes de aquel equipo fueron esbozando una sonrisa hacia las chicas. Le alegraba que estuvieran felices de verlas al menos. Pronto su mirada fue fijándose en Boruto que estaba atrás de los dos integrantes de su propio equipo, donde lo primero que ve es a Sumire para saludarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que mostraba su dentadura.

—Cuanto tiempo chicas, ¿vienen terminando de una misión? -preguntó Sarada que iba acercándose hacia Wasabi.

—Asi es, venimos de una misión de capturar a un gato. No fue la gran cosa pero estuvo bien. -dijo Wasabi con cierto orgullo. Atrapar a un gato la hace pensar en seguir mejorando en su velocidad.

—¿Ustedes también terminaron una misión? -preguntó Sumire.

—Así es, era sobre encontrar un tesoro emblemático de un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de la aldea... Pero alguien volvió a perder el mapa como siempre... -al decir eso, Sarada fue mirando de reojo a Boruto que al mismo tiempo éste captó su su mirada un tanto molesto.

—Oye, siempre me disculpó por eso y actúas como si no escucharas 'ttebasa.

—Bueno, sigo pensándolo, pero Sarada debería de guiarnos mejor. -dijo el albino con una típica sonrisa suya.

—Oye, Mitsuki. ¿De qué lado estás?

Boruto había hecho un puchero tras la traición de su amigo, aunque entendía el punto de él, pero como siempre, no quería ser inferior a la Uchiha. En ello, Sumire se le había escapado una pequeña risa de su boca, a lo que Boruto lo notó y por reflejo suyo sonrió hacia la chica.

—Por cierto Sarada, ¿queres venir a tomar té? Ahorita mismo pensábamos en ir a tomar uno. -dijo Wasabi.

—Oh, suena muy bien. -Sarada fue caminando hasta Wasabi, aceptando la invitación con mucho gusto.

—Pienso igual, entonces también voy con ustedes. -dijo Boruto.

—Lo siento Boruto, pero esto es algo de solo chicas. -Wasabi miró con el ceño fruncido al Uzumaki- Así que, nos vemos chicos.

Tras eso las chicas se fueron yendo rumbo a la salida del edificio, dejando a Boruto con las palabras colgadas en su boca, sin nada mas que hacer mas que dejar a las chicas irse. Al verlas irse, Boruto notó la mirada de Sumire desde donde estaban ellas, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de disculpa hacia él. Al menos alguien de ellas era muy considerada.

— ...

—Oye Boruto, si quieres podemos ir por hamburguesas. -dijo Mitsuki- ¿Te gustaría?

—Bueno... Esta bien. Al menos espero distraerme con algo de comida. -dijo Boruto con malestar en el ambiente.

* * *

Después de un rato, ambos chicos se habían dirigido a las hamburguesas que estaban a unas tres cuadras de donde estaba el edificio de misiones y para suerte suya no había nada de fila para ya pedir.

En pocos minutos ya habían ordenado sus hamburguesas para luego quedar ya sentados en una de las mesas que estaban vacías a la derecha del lugar, siendo las más cómodas para Boruto.

—Rayos, no sé qué les pasa a esas chicas. Siempre se creen las muy importantes. -dijo Boruto dando un pequeño mordisco a su hamburguesa con enojo- Que rico...

—Bueno... Creo que no se puede entender a las chicas, a menos que seas una... creo. -Mitsuki miraba con cierta curiosidad al tema.

—Tal vez... pero no me gusta la idea, pero ya he usado el Jutsu sexy y sigo sin entenderlas 'ttebasa. -siguió en dar otro mordisco hacia su hamburguesa pero un poco más grande que el anterior.

—¿De qué están hablando?

En ese instante habían llegado Inojin y Shikadai a su lado mientras tenían sosteniendo su respectiva bandeja de comida. Al verlos allí, Boruto se hizo a un lado al igual que Inojin para que ambos se fueran sentando en donde estaban.

—Oigan, ¿dónde está Chouchou? Ella siempre viene con ustedes. -dijo el Uzumaki, mirando con el ceño fruncido al Nara.

—Bueno... Nos encontramos con las demás chicas mientras veníamos para acá, pero Wasabi le dijo algo a Chouchou que la hizo querer irse con ellas. Sinceramente no se que sea y no me importa, va a ser un fastidio.

—Ahh, en serio... Esas chicas si que les gusta dejarnos de lado. -Boruto tenía cierta indignación hacia las chicas que quien sabe que estarán haciendo.

—Es normal, después de todo son chicas y así son siempre. -comentó Inojin con cierta indignación al igual que Boruto.

—Oye Boruto, ¿no estás muy molesto como para quejarte de solo eso? -le hacía extraño a Shikadai que su amigo le importara tanto en estar con las chicas o tal vez...- _"Claro... debí de suponerlo..."_

—Vaya... Parece que las chicas son muy astutas. -dijo Mitsuki con mucha naturalidad.

* * *

Afuera de un puesto de dangos, las chicas se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas, un poco mas grande debido a que eran muchas.

—Oigan, ¿en serio me veo bien? -la Akimichi miró a todas las presentes con el ceño fruncido- La verdad es que me compré algo para el cabello y no sé si esta muy bien.

—Yo digo que te queda muy bien el cabello. No tienes que preocuparte por algo así, Chouchou. -dijo Namida con cierta inspiración para su amiga.

—¿En serio lo crees? Mm... ¿Tu que piensas delegada? -preguntó Chouchou a la pelivioleta que estaba comiendo un dango.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo..? -la simple pregunta de su amiga la sacó fuera de si. No era para nada experta en temas de maquillaje o cosas mas extravagantes como esas pero...- B-Bueno... Pienso también que te vez bien.

—Mm... Está bien, si es como tú lo dices delegada, entonces está bien todo con mi cabello. -dijo Chouchou con cierto ego por las nubes en ella.

¿Desde cuándo su opinión era tan importante a diferencia de las demás? Cosa que fue muy raro, viendo que ninguna se halla ofendido tan siquiera. Pronto sentía como algo le incomodaba en la parte de abajo de su cuerpo, tenía que ir.

—Oigan chicas, voy a ir al baño. Ahorita regreso. -dijo Sumire.

—Ah, si está bien. Aquí te estaremos esperando Sumire. -Wasabi le dedico una sonrisa de confianza hacia su amiga dando así su palabra con la de ella.

Habiendo recibido dichas palabras, Sumire se fue dirigiendo al baño con mucha prisa dentro del lugar, pasando por las mesas que estaban allí mientras se disculpaba con la gente del local sentados.

Al ver como se había ido, las chicas miraban de reojo como se había adentrado en la puerta del baño de las chicas. Acto seguido, se habían acomodado mucho mas cerca entre ellas y empezaron a hablar en voz baja.

—Muy bien chicas, tenemos solo quince minutos así que empecemos la verdadera reunión. ¿Qué le haremos mañana a Sumire para su cumpleaños?

Wasabi anunció entre las chicas mientras que cada uno miraba de reojo a la otra esperando alguna sugerencia de dicho tema.

—Bueno... Podriamos hacerle una pequeña comida. -dijo Namida- Es lo mas sensato que podríamos hacer.

—Yo digo que no. -intervino Chouchou con molestia- Yo propongo que busquemos chicos guapos y que sean para nosotras y la delegada.

—Denegado... Eso es muy raro y para nada agradable para Sumire. -Wasabi miró a la Akimichi con incredulidad.

—Pues, ¿porqué no hacer algo tan simple como una fiesta sorpresa? Seria algo de buen gusto. -dijo Sarada acomodándose los lentes mientras miraba de reojo de vez en cuando el baño por si no venia aun Sumire.

—Bueno... También había pensado en eso, pero como dijiste; es algo muy simple y quisiera que fuera algo mas que genial para ella. -dijo Wasabi- Algo que pueda alegrarla y que sea algo que no olvide nunca.

—Espera, hay un problema. -dijo la Akimichi con cierta inquietud- ¿No se supone que mañana tenemos misiones que hacer? No tendremos ni tiempo para hacer todas las cosas.

—No te preocupes Chouchou. -dijo Wasabi- De eso ya se fue a encargar Hanabi-sensei. Ella fue a pedirle a Hokage-sama de tener todo un día libre mañana para hacerle algo especial a Sumire mañana.

—Espera, ¿no dijo que iba a ir por un ultimo reporte al Hokage? -preguntó Namida.

—Se suponía que lo sabias. Tal vez te distraiste, ya no los había dicho la sensei antes. -a veces no entendía por donde estaba su amiga. Siempre soñaba despierta en algunas de las ocasiones mas importantes- Además, ella dijo eso para que no supiera Sumire sobre la razón del día libre de mañana. La idea es que alguien la distraiga mañana para que no se concentre en que es su cumpleaños y de que no espere que nosotros hagamos algo para ella.

A cierto punto, el plan parecía muy bien elaborado pero el problema ahora era saber cuando o como aplicarlo para la pelivioleta. Wasabi pensó en muchas cosas, pero al ver la situación no había de otra mas que aplicar algo que tenia pensado también hacer.

—Muy bien chicas. Creo que ya tengo un plan, acerquense.

Todas se fueron amontonando en la mesa escuchándose pequeños susurros y murmuros muy pequeños que ninguna persona podría escuchar con sus simples oídos. Tardaron un buen rato pero al final consiguieron ordenar todo y así un plan para Sumire que hablando de ella ya se podía ver que se iba acercando.

Todas las chicas se mantuvieron al margen cuando la Kakei se fue sentando de donde estaban y al ver a todas sus amigas calladas, le fue dando cierta inquietud en el ambiente, después de todo, era muy extraño que todas se te quedaran mirando con unas caras muy sonrientes un tanto raras.

—¿P-Pasó algo mientras estuve en en baño? -Sumire le fue incomodando mas el hecho que todas no fueran respondiendo a su pregunta... Tal vez era mejor ignorar ese hecho.

* * *

Después unos cuantos minutos, la pequeña reunión de las chicas había terminado. Sumire directamente se fue yendo rumbo a su departamento y aunque le parecía de lo mas placentero para descansar después de haber tenido un día agitado, duro, y muy raro (recordando el momento incomodo con las chicas), pero con recordar el silencio que hay en su apartamento pronto su sonrisa se fue desapareciendo.

Había tenido un día divertido y algo amigable para su gusto, por lo que estar en su apartamento... sola... y sin nadie, le hacia sentir muy... ni siquiera podía describirlo... Preferiría en no tener que pensar eso, así que prosiguió a caminar mas deprisa y sumergirse en aquel solitario lugar al que se cuestionaba hogar o casa, no... Mas bien, era un apartamento, lo sabia, pero no quería ser tan pesimista con el solo pensar en eso.

En su camino veía a pequeñas familias comprando comida como algo de ramen, pollo, verduras o cualquier tipo de cosas para la cena, una cena que implicaba todos en la misma mesa conviviendo. Solo quería salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, su mente le decía eso, pero su corazón le pedía seguir observando. ¿Porqué la vida tenia que ser muy injusta? Cuando justamente estaba a solo horas para su cumpleaños.

Prefirió mejor irse lo mas pronto posible, y así se fue mejor por los tejados en uno en uno hasta su apartamento. Mejor así, ya que podía sentir la pequeña brisa pasando en su rostro con su velocidad.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas paradas en unas tiendas (que estaba a unas dos cuadras), Sumire había conseguido llegar a su apartamento. Al abrir la puerta fue prendiendo el pequeño pasillo que lo llevaba hasta la sala y cuarto a la vez.

—Ya estoy en casa. -aun sabiendo que nadie le respondería a su pequeño anuncio de llegada, tenia la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque también por educación, algo que le había enseñado su difunta madre.

Al quitarse sus zandalias se fue yendo hasta el fondo de su apartamento que no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeño.

No quería gastar un poco de mas de dinero ya que podría ocuparlo tal vez para algo mas importante así que solo había comprado un par de Onigiri que no estaban tan caros. Su sabor no era la gran maravilla pero aun así estaban muy deliciosos, de hecho, nunca había probado nada malo para su paladar.

En eso miró tras su ventana la oscura noche que se había puesto sobre la aldea, mientras el viento hacia sonar el pequeño vidrio de esta. No quería sonidos un tanto intranquilos, así que fue abriéndola hacia adentro. Al querer regresar a su mesa se quedó observando la pequeña vista de la aldea de donde estaba mientras recibía la ventisca que hacia esa noche, siendo de lo mas relajante.

En esa mismo momento sus pensamientos empezaron a invadirla con recuerdos viejos de su familia, de su madre, su padre... y de lo que era antes. Le llevó a conducir hasta sus recuerdos de la academia, en sus amigos que había hecho, al igual que Wasabi y Namida que ahora eran sus compañeras de equipo. Se sentía tan feliz con ellas a su lado... Su lado... De esa palabra que pasaba por su cabeza la fue llevando a pensar en cierta persona... Esa misma que la había ayudado de la oscuridad que había en su corazón, esa persona era Boruto Uzumaki, el hijo del Hokage, aquel chico risueño que empatizaba con todos y aunque siempre le gustaba meterse en problemas, lo hacia para poder captar la atención de su padre, el Hokage. No había tenido el tiempo para poder hablar con él hoy, pero tal vez podía mañana.

En ese momento vio en el cielo oscuro repleto de muchas estrellas que iluminaban el lugar, era de lo mas bonito que había visto. Cuando menos se lo esperó, vio cruzar allá arriba en las estrellas, era una estrella fugaz. El solo verla recordaba que a veces su mamá y ella las buscaban para divertirse, en eso solo se dejo llevar por la emoción y cerró ambos ojos con mucha tranquilidad, y con eso su deseo de la noche antes de su cumpleaños, su deseo que solo le iba dictando su corazón.

—_"Desearía poder estar mucho tiempo con Boruto-kun mañana... Si es posible, lo mas cerca..."_

Al abrir los ojos, vio como las estrellas seguían allí. Sabia que estos deseos no se cumplen, pero siendo una tradición emocional de ello, lo quería hacer y al hacerlo se sintió mucho mejor. Se sentía con mucho mas ánimos después de a ver pedido eso, podría llamarse autoconfianza.

Al terminar de cenar, alistar su cama y bañarse, Sumire se había dirigido hacia su cama para dar por terminado su día agitado. No el mejor y el peor, sino uno mas, que esperaba que todo saldría bien mañana... No le importa si alguien se haya olvidado de su día, lo que importaba era estar con ellos. Tras eso solo se recostó en su almohada y solo se dejó llevar por la suave tela de la cama para así sumergirse por el profundo sueño que ella fue entrando.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[MAÑANA]**_

Al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara, Sumire se había cubrido parte de su mano para que no le siguiera calando aquellos rayos. Instantáneamente fue levantándose a duras penas de lo cansado que estaba, no recordaba que se haya dormido muy tarde como para que se sintiera tan cansada, ya que aun tenia sus ojos entre abiertos y duras penas podía tratar de abrirlos.

Se fue saliendo de su cama con mucho pesar, donde después se fue dirigiendo al baño descalzo sin ningún problema y a paso lento, aun estando muy somnolienta. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto, fue dirigiéndose hacia el baño por el pasillo, sintiendo el frío piso de madera muy pulida, aunque no recordaba haberla lisado.

Después de unos minutos, llegó al baño con mucha seguridad, buscando el botón de encendido del foco, al encenderlo le fue sofocando mucho la luz que la molestaba un poco sus párpados. Acto seguido había abierto la llave del lavabo y comenzó a mojarse la cara, tal vez así lograra quitarse el sueño y despertar al cien, lo que al final funcionó, aunque un poco.

Al mirar de frente estaba aquella persona que había estado pensando anoche, lo cual solo pudo asentir en un saludo sincero.

—Oh, hola Boruto-kun...

Increíblemente el chico había saludado de la misma forma que la chica, estando en perfecta sincronía y algo...

—¿Eh? -Sumire volvió a mirar al frente de donde estaba el chico, lo que la hizo extrañarle de su presencia, en su propio apartamento.

No, la verdad es que algo andaba mal y solo para asegurarse que no era un tipo de genjutsu, había usado el sello de liberación, lo que Boruto estaba de frente lo hacia de igual manera. Cada vez le empezaba entrar el pánico a la chica, había extendido su mano hacia adelante para tocar a Boruto que estaba allí. Solo era vidrio lo que estaba de frente, allí lo captó en seguida...

—¡AHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

—¡AHHHHHHHHH!

En otea parte de la aldea cierto chico que estaba en el baño, se había petrificado al mirar en el espejo de su baño... mas bien, en el baño de alguien mas, era el baño de aquella chica... No tenia otra reacción mas que seguir gritando, pero si quería saber que había pasado se debía de mantener la calma... ¿Eso aplicaba para este tipo cosas, no?

—_"¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! ¡¿Porqué me parezco a la delegada?!"_ -Boruto que estaba mirando sus manos que antes eran gruesas, se habían vuelto delgadas y muy suaves, algo muy incomodo para él- _"No solo eso, sino también todo el lugar... ¿Dónde esta mi cuarto... y mi baño?"_

Hizo varios intentos de liberación de genjutsu, alguna ilusión, verificó si se había transformado por error... aunque no sabría porque de Sumire para empezar. Al final de todo, había comenzado a darse cuenta que todo era real, estaba como Sumire. ¿Qué había pasado para quedar como esta ahora? ¿Será esto un sueño?

—¡Ay! -se había pellizcado parte de su mejilla o mejilla de la chica (ya no sabia como decirlo), lo que solo consiguió dolerle- Al parecer no es ningún sueño 'ttebasa...

Al parecer no podía encontrar solución alguna sobre esto él solo, tenia que buscar a alguna ayuda. Si él esta en ese estado como... Sumire, entonces significa que ella debe estar como... él, posiblemente. Tenia que ir a cambiarse rápido y salir a buscarla a ella o a él... Ya no sabia muy bien, pero pronto su cabeza reacciono y se había olvidado por completo de algo.

— ¿...Tengo que cambiarme de ropa ahorita mismo, no? -se preguntó viendo la ropa que traía puesta, siendo la pillama de la chica... Además, tenia que...- Espera... primero debo de bañarme...

Pronto el rostro de Boruto o Sumire empezaba a tornarse como un tomate al mirar como uno de los broches se había desabrochado.

Antes de arreglar todo al parecer tenia que enfrentar lo mas duro de su vida.

* * *

—¿P-Porqué estoy con la apariencia Boruto-kun? -se preguntó Sumire inspeccionando parte de _su_ rostro.

Podría ser una broma de mal gusto o bueno... ¡No! Definitivamente no era algo bueno, solo quería buscar como había conseguido estar así. ¿Estaria soñando?

—¡Ay! -Sumire o Boruto se había pellizcado su mejilla o mejilla del chico, lo que solo consiguió dolerle un poco. Esa mano si que tenia un poco mas de fuerza de lo normal que ella controlaba- _"Al parecer no es un sueño como pensaba... Creo que necesitaré buscar la ayuda de alguien."_

—Onii-chan... ¿Pasa algo?

Sacándola de sus pensamientos volteó hacia atrás, donde la puerta del baño se encontraba parada una pequeña niña de pelo azulado, teniendo las mismas marcas en ambas mejillas como el chico que estaba en aquel cuerpo.

—_"Ella debe de ser la hermanita de Boruto-kun... "_ -pensó viendo de reojo a la niña que estaba mirándola con cierta inquietud. Tenia que decir algo para no dar sospecha alguna- H-Hola hermana, b-buenos días.

—¿Te sucede algo Onii-chan? -el ser llamada como _hermana_ nunca lo había oído de él, lo que era un tanto extraño.

—N-No es nada... E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. -dijo la Kakei agitando las grandes manos que no eran suyas.

—Okey, esta bien. -Himawari había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa hacia el _chico_ que luego se había sorprendido ante el pequeño gesto de la Uzumaki menor.

—_"Es muy linda... Boruto-kun tiene suerte de tener alguien como ella en su familia."_ -sin querer había sonreído al tal gesto de la niña, sintiéndose un tanto bien. Era una sensación muy cálida y agradable.

—Por cierto Onii-chan, mamá dejó el almuerzo en la cocina. Me dijo que ya bajes. Mientras tanto esperaré a que termines de bañarte.

Tras eso, Himawari fue cerrando la puerta del baño, dejando a _Boruto_ aun con su mente procesando lo que acababa de oír de la Uzumaki menor.

—_"¡B-Ba... Bañarme!"_ -por reflejo suyo se había empezado a cubrir _su_ cuerpo con ambos brazos. La idea de tener que bañarse con un cuerpo que no era suyo le hacia fallar su cerebro, mostrándose espirales que daban vuelta por sus ojos mientras el rostro se le fue poniendo a un color rojo como un tomate.

Su mirada fue bajando hasta donde estaba los shorts que tenia puesto, lo que se había esmerado en ver... y mas con lo que había adentro de allí.

—_"Esto sera muy complicado..."_

* * *

—Supongo que con esto basta, ¿no?

Una camisa violeta sin mangas junto con una camisa de cuello polo sin mangas por debajo. Para ser la primera vez vistiendo algo que nunca se había puesto y mas siendo de chica, era algo ligero... y extraño a la vez. Se había puesto al final el protector ninja púrpura de frente como siempre Sumire se lo colocaba.

Tras terminar de cambiarse, se fue mirando al espejo, viendo el pequeño de reojo de los pies a la cabeza el reflejo de él teniendo el cuerpo de Sumire... Pronto el recuerdo de él bañándose hace unos minutos con aquel cuerpo se hizo presente, aun recordaba la suave sensación de la piel pasando el jabón y...

—¡Ahhh! No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso. -dijo Boruto- Tengo que que hablar con alguien que pueda ayudarme con esto 'ttebasa.

Acto seguido se fue yendo por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la entrada, no sin antes ponerse las típicas sandalias ninja pero estas en forma de botas largas que le cubrian toda la pierna. Debía admitir que le parecieron cómodos, al menos sabía que Sumire si iba muy cómoda a la hora de estar en las misiones.

* * *

—¿A dónde vas, Boruto? -preguntó la Uzumaki mayor de ojos perlados que miraban al chico que estaba en la entrada poniéndose las sandalias ninja. Se había volteado a ver a la mujer mayor para responder ante aquella duda, pero la mujer se le había adelantado con otra pregunta- ¿Estás bien Boruto? Sigues con el rostro rojo... ¿Acaso el agua estaba muy caliente?

—N-No... Es...E-Estoy bien seño... mamá, no se preocupe... -dijo Sumire escuchándose de lo mas confuso al tener el cuerpo de un chico, se iba terminando de poner las sandalia, lo que rápidamente se fue parando para salir- V-Voy saliendo, iré... con mis amigos seño... mamá. N-Nos vemos.

Hinata miró como su hijo se había ido de un portazo rápido y sin explicación alguna del comportamiento reciente que tenia Boruto. Solo esperaba que no estuviera metiéndose en problemas, conociéndolo obviamente.

—_"Ahora que lo pienso... Me pregunto porque Boruto no se llevó eso que compró ayer. Me dijo que era para hoy..."_

Hinata seguía mirando la puerta ya cerrada dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras arqueaba la ceja con indiferencia. Tal vez su hijo sabia lo que hacia... tal vez...

* * *

—¡Ahh! ¿Quién podría ayudarme con este problema? -se preguntó Boruto en el cuerpo de Sumire. Se había detenido en uno de los tejados mirando a toda la gente caminando entre las calles de la aldea- _"Podría pedirle ayuda a Shikadai... pero la verdad no se que pensaría al respecto de mi... crearía que soy un pervertido y mas Inojin..."_

Por su mente también se había ido por la ayuda del equipo cinco, pero ellos tal vez no podrían ni siquiera ayudar con algo tan complicado y mucho menos Denki o Metal Lee.

Lo único que necesitaba era evitar a toda costa al menos las chicas o el equipo de Sumire, después de todo, ellas fácilmente podrían descubrir que él no es ella.

—¿Sumire? ¿Qué haces allá arriba?

Odiaba abrir la boca en el momento mas inoportuno, como si fuera una molesta maldición que solo recaía en los Uzumaki.

Al mirar abajo se encontró con el equipo de Sumire; Wasabi y Namida, ambas chicas allí abajo en la calle con cierta confusión en sus miradas hacia él que no era su compañera. Lo cierto es que no podía salir huyendo de allí, por lo que tenia que buscar una forma de salirse con unas pocas palabras, pero siendo ellas...

—H-Hola chicas... M-Me alegro verlas en buen estado hoy. -dijo el Uzumaki teniendo la vista hacia las chicas con aquellos ojos violetas que traía consigo. Acto seguido se fue bajando de un salto hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo quince.

—Bueno, pues obvio que lo estaríamos, ya sabes... No estamos en ninguna misión el día de hoy. -dijo Wasabi sin comprender muy bien el punto de su _amiga_\- ¿Ibas a una parte?

—No, bueno... Y-Yo... -se le tragaba las palabras por su garganta. No podía decir nada sin que le llegara los nervios hasta su cabeza, lo que solo le impulsó a decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente- Y-Yo... Yo solo quería salir a tomar aire fresco el día de hoy 'ttebasa.

—¿tteba... sa..? -repitió Namida con cierto interés en lo que había dicho su _amiga_.

—¿Porqué estas diciendo esa palabra característica de Boruto? -Wasabi se había empezado a acercar a la chica, mirándola un poco mas de reojo.

Boruto no se había mantenido al margen tras ese pequeño error de parte suya. Había olvidado su forma de habla, por lo que fácilmente alguien podría sospechar y mucho mas con ellas dos. ¿Qué podría decir al respeto de ello? No había algo muy lógico que se podría decir. Antes de poder decir algo, Wasabi fue adelantadose en hablar.

—Lo siento chicas, he estado un poco cansada esta semana, supongo que es por el sueño. -el sonar como Sumire era muy duro, pero al final pudo hacer una pequeña imitación de ella, actuando un poco femenino.

—Ah, ya. Supongo que tu lo estas haciendo porque así es Boruto. -dijo la chica donde le había empezado a guiñar el ojo a Boruto- Después de todo te gusta, por lo que es algo normal el imitarlo, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh..? ¿Gustar? ¿A que te... -pronto la cabeza le empezó hacerle un click tras las palabras de Wasabi- _"Ahora que lo pienso... Si estoy en el cuerpo de la delegada, entonces significa que tal vez ella esté en el mío."_

—¿Sumire? ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Namida.

—L-Lo siento chicas, me acaban de recordar que debo de hacer algo. ¡Nos vemos! -Boeuro fue saliendo de aquel lugar de un gran salto hasta el tejado, impulsado por las medidas de chakra en los pies- _"Si no estoy equivocado, es posible que la delegada esté ahorita en mi cuerpo. Solo necesito encontrarla, así podremos solucionar esto rápido..."_

"_Después de todo te gusta, por lo que es algo normal el imitarlo, ¿verdad?"_

Tras esas palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza, su sonrisa entusiasta había sido remplazada por una cara seria y serena mientras miraba al frente con cierto extraño pesar- _"Y tal vez pueda preguntarle eso que dijo Wasabi..."_

Wasabi y Namida se habían quedado un tanto confusas por el extraño comportamiento de su compañera y amiga, a lo que ambas solo intercambiaron miradas.

—Bueno, esto es una buena oportunidad para nosotras. -dijo Wasabi- Solo necesitamos avisar a los demás. ¿Ya le contaste a los chicos, verdad?

—Claro que si, y al final accedieron a ayudar... pero Boruto no pude localizarlo. -Namida había dejado escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Mucho mejor, además... De seguro se habrá olvidado del cumpleaños de Sumire. Arruinaría la sorpresa si lo supiera... -dijo Wasabi- Hablando de Boruto... ¿Sarada ya captó su papel en el plan?

—Si, ya me dijo que lo haría con gusto mientras... se había puesto feliz por ello... Me dio miedo. -pronto el rostro de Namida se tensó al recordar su pequeño conversación con la Uchiha.

—Bueno, es importante su papel al igual que el de los demás... -dijo la chica mirando la dirección de donde se había ido _Sumire_\- Hay que apresurarnos y rápido, Namida.

—Claro.

* * *

Sumire con la mano colocada en el pecho con mucha delicadeza estaba corriendo por las calles de la aldea en busca de alguien que tenga al menos una idea de lo que estaba pasándole a ella y a su... cuerpo. No había notado la mirada de las personas que la veían pasando por allí, no hasta que notó que la razón era en su forma de correr, que no era para nada normal en un chico se le encontrara corriendo de esa forma como una chica. Lo que al final decidió caminar bien, sin levantar sospechas de su comportamiento.

—_"Debo de tener mas cuidado en como debo de comportarme. Boruto-kun no es de los que caminan así, de seguro se avergonzaría..."_ -al pensar en eso, la chica se le fue sonando un _click_ en su cerebro, a lo que fue parando en seco en plena calle- _"¿Porqué no lo pensé antes..? Si estoy en este estado, eso significa que Boruto-kun debe de también estarlo. Solo necesito buscarlo y tal vez busque una pista de lo que pasó."_

Aun no sabia a ciencia como había terminado así, pero ahora tenia las cosas claras; ella necesitaba encontrar a Boruto o a ella misma, quien sabe.

—Oh, hola Boruto.

Sumire sintió un breve escalofrío al escuchar unas voces tras ella, al voltear miró a Shikadai, Inojin y a Chouchou (comiendo papas como siempre), un inesperado encuentro que ella quería evitar y mas en el estado que estaba.

—H-Hola Shikadai-kun...

—¿Eh? ¿Kun..? -aquello le hizo estremecerse a Shikadai, había sido muy raro e incomodo.

—¡Ahhh! E-Este, estoy bien chicos, no se preocupen. -Sumire hacia el intento de actuar lo mas masculina posible, lo mas parecido a Boruto. Lo incomodo era como los tres que estaban allí, donde la miraban extrañados- ¿N-No creen que el día de hoy esta algo tranquilo y muy soleado? Yo pienso que si lo esta... 'ttera...sa

—_"¿tterasa?"_ -Inojin miró extrañado aquella palabra que identificaba tanto a Boruto, solo que esta vez era diferente.

—No... No esta tan soleado, sino esta normal... -dijo Shikadai- Oye, ¿en serio estas bien Boruto? Estas actuando muy raro hoy.

—Y-Ya dije que estoy bien, u-ustedes son los raros que dicen eso 'tterasa...

—Creo que nos equivocamos... -Inojin miró como el Uzumaki cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho haciendo un puchero de mal gusto mientras miraba para un lado- Él si es el Boruto que conocemos... aunque un poco mas raro.

—Supongo que si... -dijo Chouchou mientras seguía comiendo papas.

Después de ello Sumire pudo tomar un pequeño respiro, al menos consiguió engañarlos... Ahora que lo pensaba, podría pedirles ayuda sobre su situación, pero... ¿Cómo lo tomarían ellos? No, ahorita no. Por ahora lo mantendrá en secreto hasta saber donde se encuentra ella o Boruto.

—Oigan chicos...

—¿Ahora que pasa? -pregunto Shikadai con el ceño fruncido- Si quieres dinero prestado, olvidalo.

—N-No es eso... -¿acaso Boruto pedía prestado dinero a algunos? Algo que nunca se lo esperó- Quería saber si ustedes... ¿Me han vis... han visto a la deledaga?

El trio se fue tensando al escuchar al _Uzumaki_ preguntando por la pelivioleta que afortunadamente no sabían donde estaba. Según las instrucciones de Wasabi, no tenían que dejar que Boruto se encontrara con ella o podría arruinar aquella sorpresa de su cumpleaños.

Inojin miraba de reojo a Shikadai mientras ambos empezaban a intercambiar y comunicarse con sus miradas.

—_"¿Qué hacemos? ¿Podríamos decirle que de media vuelta y lo golpeo con la funda de mi katana?"_ -preguntó Inojin mentalmente hacia el azabache.

—_"Denegado, Inojin. Me gustaría eso pero hay mucha gente. Podríamos decirle que se fue por el sur."_ -el Nara miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo un tanto desmotivado- _"Según Wasabi, me dijo que vio hace rato a la delegada yendo hacia el oeste, así que solo hay que darle una dirección falsa."_

—_"Oigan, tengo hambre."_ -Chouchou se había metido en la conversación mental de ambos chicos- _"¿Vamos por algo de comer?"_

—_"Tu callate gorda, estamos ahorita en algo más importante que eso"_ -el Yamanaka miró con desinterés a la morena que había hecho una mueca molesta.

—_"Bien, Inojin. Vamos a decirle que la vimos rumbo al sur, y con suerte tal vez esté lo bastante lejos de la delegada. Un buen plan, ¿no?"_

—_"Cierto... ¡Hay que hacerlo!"_

Tras eso, ambos asintieron en unison mientras giraban para encarar al pelirubio.

—Oye Boruto, ahora que recuer...

Ya no estaba. El chico rubio que estaba en frente suyo ya no estaba, sin señal alguna de saber donde estaba.

—¿D-Dónde esta ese idiota? -preguntó Inojin mirando por todos lados.

—El se fue hace unos momentos. -dijo Chouchou con seriedad.

—¿Eh, ya se fue? ¿A dónde?

—Se fue hacia donde esta la delegada, osea por el oeste. -Chouchou había hablado con mucha naturalidad.

—Espera un momento. ¡¿Se lo dijiste?!

Shikadai miró en pánico a la morena que había comenzado a esbozar una sonrisa traviesa- Ustedes no me hicieron caso, así que mejor se lo dije para que aprendan.

—¡Idiota! Se supone que no debemos hacer que Boruto esté con ella para que no sea de chismoso. -ladró el Nara con molestia a la Akimichi que no le importó las palabras del chico.

—Solo dejemos que las cosas pasen lo que tengan que pasar.

Sinceramente habían a veces momentos en el que era un fastidio estar en el mismo equipo con esa chica, Shikadai lo creía firmemente.

—Supongo que tenemos que usar el plan B tras estas circunstancias. -dijo Shikadai sacando una pequeña nota.

—Vaya... Pobre de Boruto entonces.

Inojin resistiéndose las ganas de reír, fue dibujando un pequeño pájaro con su jutsu, a lo que fueron amarrando la pequeña nota en él. Miraron como el pequeño pájaro se había ido volando hacia el este- Con suerte, espero que le llegue el mensaje antes que se vayan a encontrar esos dos.

* * *

—Rayos... Buscarme a mi mismo es demasiado cansado...

Boruto estando aun en el cuerpo de Sumire miraba los alrededores de la aldea en busca de lo que venia siendo él mismo o a Sumire, que básicamente tenia que estar también en su cuerpo o tal vez no.

Había pasado una hora desde que había salido de casa y no se a encontrado a si mismo en todo ese tiempo. Solo se había encontrado con Wasabi y Namida hace unos cuarenta minutos... Podría decir que tiene de las mejores suertes, lo cual no es así y con ese último pensamiento de sarcasmo había agotado mucho su energía... Odiaba esta situación como no tenia idea.

Caminó unos diez minutos mas en plena calle de la aldea, viendo a gente pasando como si nada por allí de donde estaba, ignorando a una pobre chica que estaba en pleno desmayo de tanto caminata... Era algo que no comprendía, mas el hecho de haberse auto llamado chica. Se reiría de su pequeño error, pero estando cansado no le permitía eso.

Seguía con el mismo ritmo medio de su caminata pasando entre la gente mientras pasaba al lado de su amigo que siempre le ayudaba.

—Buenos días, Boruto.

—Buenos días, delegada.

Aquel chico respondió ante el saludo suyo y así seguía su camino tranquilamente mientras seguía buscando a su yo... su yo...

—¿Eh?

Ambos que se habían saludado se fueron mirando al darse la vuelta después de haberse cruzado en caminos, mirándose fijamente con cierta tensión en el ambiente.

—D-Delegada... ¿E-Eres tú? -preguntó Boruto en el cuerpo de Sumire.

—S-Si. Boruto-kun... ¿D-De casualidad, eres tú? -preguntó Sumire en el cuerpo de Boruto.

Ambos se miraban de los pies a la cabeza, con el cuerpo del otro. Siendo algo muy confuso y raro, por alguna razón se sentían tranquilos a comparación de esta mañana en ambos lugares.

—Creo... -Boruto fue el primero en romper la pequeña tensión en ambos que no habían hablado- Creo... que deberíamos ir a tomar algo, ¿te parece bien, delegada?

Se veía de lo mas raro oírse a si misma en frente decirse delegada, siendo Boruto el que esta en su cuerpo y ella en el de él.

—C-Claro... E-Estaria bien 'tterasa...

—_"¿...tterasa?"_

Después de unos cuantos minutos, ambos se habían ido a una pequeña tienda de dango que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de donde estaban, lo que al final se notó lo muy agradable que estaba el ambiente en ese lugar, pero algo en ese momento no les sentía muy cómodos. ¿Sera por sus cuerpos intercambiados? Si, debía ser eso.

Guardaron un silencio por unos breves minutos sentados en frente del otro mientras se inspeccionaban sus propios cuerpos con cierta incomodidad.

—Este... -Boruto hizo lo posible en intentar decir algo coherente y muy tranquilizante para la situación en la que estaban- ¿Los dangos aquí son muy ricos?

Otro error de parte suya... Solo quería acabar con esto rápido.

—B-Boru... delegada, ¿sabes algo al respecto sobre nuestra condición?

El Uzumaki tenia ganas de aplaudir a a la chica que estaba en su cuerpo al haber ido directamente al grano, eso lo relajó un poco... y un poco herido por no haber sido él, el que no fue al grano.

—Quisiera, pero tengo cero información de lo que nos haya pasado, dele... Boruto... -dijo un tanto incomodo- Solo sé que paso en plena mañana, terminé de contemplar anoche las estrellas y al final me fui a dormir.

—¿Anoche? -repitió Sumire con cierta vergüenza mientras ocultaba su rostro con la chaqueta que traía puesta por el cuerpo de Boruto- _"Cuando pedí estar lo mas cerca de Boruto-kun... No me refería a estar tan cerca..."_

Se quedó observando las manos gruesas y grandes que no le pertenecía, tornándose su rostro a un color rojizo. Un deseo inofensivo y que no debía de haberse cumplido había caído en ella, afectando también a Boruto... La situación no podía verse de la peor forma.

Levantó su cabeza a ver a su yo delante que estaba siendo usada por Boruto, pero al verlo, notó que de había puesto un tanto colorado mientras miraba para un lado.

—¿Pasa algo Boruto-kun? Te noto un tanto rojo, ¿acaso mi cuerpo esta enfermo? -preguntó la chica con preocupación.

—N-No, claro que no. No te preocupes por eso... -agitó ambas manos en pánico al mirar a su yo mirándolo- Por cierto... Ten mucho cuidado en decir mi nombre... Es muy raro oírme así mientras me miró ante mis ojos.

—Ah, es cierto. L-Lo siento mucho... Este, delegada. Seré mas cuidadoso con lo que digo 'tterasa.

—_"Debería de corregirla sobre decir eso al ultimo... pero no creo que sea tan importante."_ -miró fijamente a su yo (Sumire) que se había puesto un poco nerviosa. Ahora que recordaba un poco- Por cierto... ¿No tuviste algún problema con mi cuerpo en la mañana?

—¿Eh? C-Claro que no, estaba muy bien y de hecho... Se me dificultó al principio, pero ya luego me acostumbré a él. -dijo Sumire con algo de pena.

—Me alegró mucho... También fue mi primera vez estando así, por suerte tu cuerpo es muy ligero, pienso yo y es un tanto agradable que tu también pienses lo mismo. Estamos en el mismo canal entonces. -dijo Boruto esbozando una sonrisa hacia la chica que había sonreído de igual manera con el rostro de él.

—Disculpen...

Boruto y Sumire giraron a ver a una mujer mas grande que ellos de manera amigable. En su mirada se veía que estaba un poco apenada, mirando a cada uno de los dos. ¿Se habrá enterado del cambio de cuerpos?

—¿Podrian irse o bajar un poco la voz a su conversación? Están incomodando a los demás clientes.

Boruto rodó los ojos hacia donde se encontraban las demás personas sentadas de aquel lugar, todos mirando hacia la dirección en donde estaban sentados. Podía ver como unos estaban con ojos brillosos, otros avergonzados, riéndose en voz baja y otros tapando los oídos a algunos niños.

Observó la escena un tanto perplejo mientras su cerebro empezó a dar cierto click a lo que pasaba, lo que hizo que instantáneamente dejara el dinero de pago por la orden sobre la mesa para después agarrar la mano masculina suya que tenia Sumire para irse.

—E-Espera Bor... delegada, ¿porqué nos vamos? -preguntó Sumire.

—Ahorita te cuento.

Todos los presentes miraron como ambos chicos se retiraban por las calles de Konoha, dejando cierto tema inconcluso en aquel lugar.

No pasó mucho para que sus pasos los llevaran hasta un pequeño parque. Un tanto pasmada Sumire por lo que el Uzumaki le había contando de los sucesos recientes del pequeño local que estaban. No pudo evitar sonrojarse después de enterarse de la razón por que se fueron. Boruto se prometió a sí mismo en ese instante que nunca volvería a descuidar sus palabras con cosas tan poco vulgares en público.

—Entonces... Creo que debemos ser un poco cuidadosos Boruto-kun... -dijo Sumire apenada mientras se cubría el rostro Uzumaki.

—Si lo sé... Ya pasó delegada, así que no te preocupes 'ttebasa... -dijo Boruto dándole unas pequeñas palmadas reconfortantes a la chica que tenia su cuerpo.

Ahora que estaban solos podían hablar como siempre lo han hecho, puesto que nadie estaba cerca, afortunadamente.

—Por cierto Boruto-kun... -dijo Sumire dejando un pequeño momento de duda en si seguir continuando.

—¿Qué pasa, delegada? -preguntó el chico curioso.

—Hablando sobre lo de hace rato y sobre nuestros cuerpos... -dicho eso, ella se había tornado un color rojizo por todo el rostro- ¿Viste algo?

—¿_Visto algo_? ¿A que te refieres?

—Me refiero a que si viste algo esta mañana... de tu ya sabes. -dijo Sumire muy apenada.

Tardo un poco entender lo que quería llegar la chica, pero al notar en como ella se auto protegía con el cuerpo de él, sus sentidos se habían encendido, ocasionando que por toda la cara se fuera cambiando a rojo, al igual que fue recordando su experiencia al meterse a bañar con el cuerpo de...

—¡Ah! N-No, claro que no delegada. Te digo que no ví nada... N-No es fue mi intención 'ttebasa. -balbuceó Boruto mirando a la chica sin perder el tono rojizo que tenia- Pero... tienes un lindo cuerpo así que... -se paró en seco al sentirse mareado- _"¡Ahh! ¡¿Pero que rayos estoy diciendo?!"_

—Awawa... P-Pues... Ah... L-Lo siento por preguntar algo tan raro... -la chica rodó ambos ojos para un lado evitando algún contacto visual. No quería verle la cara ahora que recordaba su experiencia en el baño que fue incomoda, con la simple mirada hacia abajo que hizo al ver aquella cosa colgando entre la entrepierna del cuerpo de Boruto había perdido el conocimiento. Al final Himawari la encontró tirada en el baño desmayada- Yo... también pienso que tienes un lindo...

No podía con la vergüenza y solo se fue ocultando la cara con ambas manos. Demasiado vergonzoso como para terminar de decir lo último.

En Boruto, ciertamente al mirarla avergonzada con su cuerpo era muy extraño e incomodo, pero si había algo que no había cambiado, y era esa simpática personalidad de la chica. En verdad Sumire era alguien con quien se podía empatizar mucho.

_Después de todo te gusta, por lo que es algo normal el imitarlo, ¿verdad?_

Después de un momento, las palabras que le había dicho Wasabi fueron volviendo a su cabeza como una pequeña luz que le calaba su vista, y al mismo tiempo notó que eso último no era una buena descripción en lo que sentía ahorita.

—Oye, delegada...

—¿Eh? -giró a mirarlo extrañada con aquellos ojos azulados del chico- ¿Pasa algo, Boruto-kun?

—Yo... -apenas abriendo la boca, las mejillas le fueron encendiendo- De casualidad... ¿Yo te...

—¡Borutoo!

Antes que terminara lo que iba a decir Boruto, volteó para un lado viendo una sombra a lo lejos que se les iba acercando a toda velocidad. A diferencia de Boruto, Sumire notó a lo lejos acercándose alguien que conocía mucho... Sorpresivamente era Sarada la que venia acercándose con una cara para nada amigable.

—¡Borutoo!

—_"¡Ahh, es Sarada! ¿Ahora que hice? ¿Seguirá enojada por lo de ayer?"_ -la miró mas detenidamente al verla acercarse mas y podía ver la muerte en aquellos ojos azabaches- Espera Sarada, lo siento mucho.

Ya a pocos metros de donde estaba vio a Sarada yendo hacia donde estaba él mientras fue alzando su puño hasta atrás.

—¡Shanaroooa! -Sarada había lanzado ya su potente puño hacia adelante con rapidez.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh! -por reflejó de Boruto había cerrado ambos ojos con fuerza sintiendo el duro golpe de la Uchiha por todo su rostro y... nada- ¿Eh?

—Oh, hola delegada. No te había visto que estabas aquí. -dijo Sarada con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿E-Estoy vivo? -sorprendido que aun caminaba entre los vivos, miró a Sarada que lo miraba un tanto confusa.

—Pues, estas viva si es lo que tratas de decir... -dijo Sarada mirando al chico con mera simpatía.

—_"E-Espera, si yo estoy bien y no recibí ese golpe, significa que..."_

Giró para un lado de donde estaba Sumire antes de la cual ya no estaba, ni ella ni su cuerpo. Ante la tentación terrorífica, volteó hacia atrás en plena duda si ver o no, pero allí estaba lo que le paralizó.

Sumire con su cuerpo se encontraba pegada contra la pared en un montón de gritas, quedando unos momentos en ese estado hasta después despegarse de la pared hasta caer en el suelo en seco. A juzgar por la mirada de la chica con su cuerpo y con esos ojos en blanco, había quedado inconsciente. Pronto se le había comenzado a bañar la presión haciendo que la mitad del rostro se tornara azul.

—Por cierto, ¿porqué no nos vamos a tomar algo de té mientras tanto? -la Uchiha le fue tomando de la mano llevando a Boruto a rastras.

—E-Espera... Y-Yo... -Boruto fue volteando en dirección hacia donde yacía el cuerpo inmóvil, _su_ cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo, donde al mismo tiempo era Sumire. No había reacción alguna de parte de ella- _"Lo siento mucho delegada, en verdad que lo siento mucho..."_

Sin poner resistencia alguna para no llamar la atención o sospecha, se fue dejando llevar por la Uchiha. No podía dejar de mirar atrás donde se había quedado Sumire. La próxima vez intentará recompenzarla con algo.

Minutos mas tarde Sarada había llevado a Boruto a un pequeño puesto de té del cual no sabia que existía. No era de ellos que iban por allí a tomar té, pero debía de admitir que no estaba nada mal. Lo malo de todo eso, es que no podía librarse de la culpa de hace unos momentos en aquel parque que estaba con Sumire.

—Este... Sarada... san... -notó en como la Uchiha la miraba de frente un tanto extrañada y con la ceja para arriba al escucharlo, tal vez ese _san_ sobraba en ella- ¿Esta bien... Boruto...?

—¿Ese idiota? -arqueó las cejas al solo escuchar el nombre de él- Tranquila delegada, estará bien. No lo golpie con la fuerza suficiente para matarlo, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

—_"Eso no me tranquiliza para nada, la verdad..."_

—Ademas, solo hacia mi deber. -dijo Sarada satisfactoriamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Tu deber? -preguntó Boruto extrañado por aquello que dijo la azabache.

—Ah... Este... No es nada, delegada. Es solo algo mio, no te preocupes. -había sonreído forzosamente mientras giró ambos ojos para un lado.

Boruto la miró un tanto rara. No desperdicio su tiempo siendo el compañero de ella en el equipo siete, lo que notó en que ella estaba ocultando algo importante. Antes de poder decir algo al respecto, fue tomando otro sorbo de aquel té que estaba muy delicioso.

—Este... Sarada, hay algo que...

En medio de sus palabras, Boruto había sido interrumpido por una pequeña paloma o pájaro pequeño que había llegado parándose en la mesa. Al mirarlo mas detenidamente se dio cuenta que era uno de esos que dibujaba Inojin, en el pequeño se vio en su pata una nota que luego Sarada fue agarrando para ver su contenido.

—Este... ¿Qué dice? -la mera curiosidad se le veía por su rostro al ver como Sarada lo miraba con cierta gracias mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al ver devuelta la nota. ¿Acaso era algo por el cual reírse? Tratándose del chico Yamanaka cualquier cosa es posible.

—Debemos irnos, delegada. -dijo la Uchiha levantándose del asiento mientras esperaba a Boruto que seguía como Sumire.

—¿A dónde? -preguntó extrañado por la repentina decisión de Sarada.

—Ya luego lo verás, pero necesito que uses esto. -Sarada había extendido su mano hacia Boruto mostrando una venda larga y blanca. ¿Acaso quería que se pusiera eso en los ojos?- Quiero que te lo pongas sobre tus ojos, te prometo que no durara mucho.

Si, definitivamente lo quería dejar ciego con los ojos tapados, pero la pregunta ahora es; ¿Para que? Aun sin saber exactamente nada decidió aceptar lo que había pedido la Uchiha y aunque era ella, confiaba al menos en ella.

No llevaban más de diez minutos caminando por la aldea o eso es lo que pensaba Boruto, estando con los ojos tapados sin poder saber a donde iba y claramente con el cuerpo de Sumire y siendo llevado por Sarada quien lo estaba guiando para que no tropezara.

—¿Aun no llegamos? -preguntó muy impaciente e intranquilo con tener sus ojos tapados, pareciera que lo estuviera secuestrando.

—Ya estamos por llegar, delegada.

Sarada lo seguía sosteniendo de la mano de Sumire mientras Boruto se dejaba guiar para no caerse, lo que después notó a sus pies un pequeño escalón mientras oía diferentes tipos de voces por todos lados, junto a un olor familiar, ¿estaba en la barbacoa?

Boruto sentía las ganas de preguntar de porque estaban allí, a lo que después Sarada fue quitando la venda de encima suyo y lo próximo que vio en ese instante...

—¡Sorpresa!

En un grito en conjunto, todos sus amigos habían hecho aparición con mucho entusiasmo enfrente suyo. Lo que ahora le impresionó fue la sorpresa que habían hecho, una gran sorpresa que de seguro le pertenecía a...

—¡Felicidades por tu cumpleaños delegada! -dijo Chouchou con una sonrisa.

—Perdón si tenia que ser una fiesta sorpresa... -dijo Wasabi agachando la cabeza- Quería algo mas innovador y algo que no se haya visto... pero al final se nos ocurrió esto.

—Vamos, no importa eso. -Inojin le dio un pequeño empujón con el codo hacia Wasabi- Lo importa es que le guste, ¿verdad, delegada?

No sabia como sentirse Boruto con todo esto, siendo algo que debía ser específicamente para Sumire, pero en ese momento no se encontraba por ciertas cosas que pasaron a lo que miró de reojo a Sarada con incredulidad.

Por ahora, necesitaba hacerse pasar por Sumire y fingir disfrutar toda esa fiesta que no debía de ser para él.

—G-Gracias chicos, me... me gustó mucho su gran detalle. -balbuceó con dificultad al ser el centro de atención de todos. Lo mas terrorífico es que ahora se comportaba mas como Sumire.

—¿Vez Wasabi? Esta muy feliz con lo que hicimos, así que, despreocupate por eso... -dijo Shikadai desde el fondo.

—Supongo... -al final cedió la chica al mirar como su _amiga_ mostraba una sonrisa que aunque se sentía extraño al verla, le fue haciendo feliz en que la tenga en su rostro, parece que si fue todo un éxito.

—_"En serio que lo siento mucho por esto, delegada..."_ -Boruto solo podía dejarse llevar por los pequeños empujones de los demás para que el se adentrara mas hacia adentro.

Pasaron exactamente treinta minutos desde que había llegado Boruto al restaurante de barbacoa junto a los demás con el incomodo cuerpo de Sumire (aun diciendo que ya se había acostumbrado, la verdad es que aun no lo lograba). Todos se divertían mucho en la cena, riendo, bromeando, todo tipos de cosas que normalmente hacían cuando se juntaban después de las misiones. Lo que luego se dio cuenta es que estaban todos, a excepción de alguien a parte de Sumire que seguía en su cuerpo.

—Este... ¿Saben donde se encuentra Mitsuki... kun? -eso ultimo si que le había asqueado un poco en tener que decirlo en esa forma.

—Ahh, Mitsuki... -dijo Sarada- Bueno, me dijo por una de sus serpientes que había encontrado a Boruto donde lo dejé tirado, así que, lo fue a llevar a su casa.

—_"No, no, no... ¡Mitsuki no puede estar a solas con la delegada y mas cuando ella tiene mi cuerpo!"_ -se le había bajado de golpe la presión, haciendo que su rostro se volviera tenso.

—¿Pasa algo Sumire? -preguntó la Uchiha a su lado- Te vez un poco preocupada.

—_"Eso de poco sobra..."_ -ni quería ver a su compañera, no quería comportarse mas raro de lo normal.

Ya no podía soportar mas esto, debía de buscar algo con poder dejar el cuerpo de Sumire. En el peor de los casos, podría cambiarse a ultimo momento en plena fiesta, aunque no sabia exactamente si cambiaron sus mentes o solo los cuerpos.

—Este chicas... -dijo Boruto en lo mas afeminado posible, notando las miradas de las chicas que la miraron extrañadas. Otra vez necesitaba cuidar su forma de expresarse.

—¿Pasa algo Sumire? -preguntó Wasabi con preocupación.

Necesitaba la ayuda de los demás, pero tenia que ser lo mas cauteloso posible, así que decidió mejor ser algo precavido... alzó así.

—Tengo una duda de algo analítico, algo que solo me pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Qué es? -preguntó Sarada.

—Si dos personas llegaran a cambiar cuerpos repentinamente... ¿Saben como ambos podrían regresar a la normalidad? Ya saben, regresar a su respectivo cuerpo. -dijo Boruto esperanzado que nadie le viera extraño por ello.

—Bueno... ¿Porqué preguntas eso? Es muy raro la pregunta. -Wasabi miró fijamente a su _amiga_. Boruto hacia lo posible para no mostrarse incomodo y con suerte, nada sospechoso.

—B-Bueno... Es algo que he estado escuchando en platicas muy comunes el día de hoy y... quería saber como se podría resolver... Por eso. -giró su vista para un lado, disimulando despreocupación.

Afortunadamente miró una cara de aceptación de parte de las chicas que estaban presentes.

—Bueno, la verdad es que hay una infinidad de posibilidades. -dijo la Uchiha con pesadez- Puede ser por alguna clase de jutsu, pero si es algo que no se tenia previsto, entonces no sabría que decir.

—Lo mas sensato y mas lógico de todo eso seria por un deseo de corazón. Es lo que yo pienso. -dijo Chouchou con una sonrisa mientras comía la carne que estaba en medio de la mesa.

—¿No crees que eso es algo muy poco creíble? -preguntó Wasabi.

—Yo si lo creo. -insistió Chouchou con la boca masticando la carne mientras se terminaba de tragarlo- Es lo mas romántico aparte, ¿cierto, Namida?

—Bueno, pienso que si, pero esta vez estoy un poco de lado de Wasabi. No creo que sea por eso que haya un cambio de cuerpos.

—_"En verdad que este tema llegó a intrigar las mucho... "_ -Sarada miraba a cada una de sus amigas un tanto debatientes.

La simple conversación de las chicas ponía a Boruto en una situación incómoda y avergonzado por lo que estaban diciendo.

—Pero bueno, el punto de Sumire, es en como podrían esas dos personas volver a su respectivo cuerpo. -dijo Wasabi calmando la discusión. No quería arruinar una noche de celebración para Sumire, aunque ella no sabia que la verdadera no estaba presente- Ya me hizo pensar...

—¿Podrian darse juntar sus manos y pasarse chakra? Como una corriente entre ambos. -dijo Sarada- Pienso que seria muy efectivo.

—Yo digo que seria mejor un choque de cabezas, y muy fuerte. -Wasabi levantó el pulgar en confianza.

En verdad que Wasabi le gustaba ir por lo mas violento. Lo esperaría de Sarada, pero de ella para nada.

—Oigan, piensen a lo grande como chicas que somos. -dijo Chouchou.

—¿Porqué dices eso? -preguntó la azabache- Es lo mas lógico... a menos que sea por una pócima o algo.

—Lo que me refiero es que si ambos están cambiados de cuerpos. Allí debe de irse por el método mas interesante.

Algo le decía a Boruto que la idea de Chouchou seria una total locura y sin sentido.

—El método mas falible en volver a la normalidad es que ambos deben de besarse. -dijo Chouchou en una mirada picarona a todas.

Si. Definitivamente era una locura... y una muy embarazosa para Boruto, donde ocultaba su rubor que se veía en el rostro de Sumire.

—Eso es una idea muy estúpida. -le costaba creer Sarada que su amiga seguía en las nubes a una duda un tanto seria.

—Claro que no es estúpida, mas bien, es una idea un tanto factible y muy romántica. -dijo Chouchou girando a ver a Sumire que básicamente era Boruto en su cuerpo- Imaginemos que los que cambiaron de cuerpo son la delegada y Boruto. Ellos no saben que hacer con su situación, y fácilmente ahorita mismo la delegada que esta presente aquí no sea ella y sea Boruto que esta en su cuerpo. Lo cual nos pregunta esta situación en manera tan indirecta para que no sospechemos de que es él.

Chouchou miró fijamente a Boruto que se había tensado un poco ante aquellas palabras. Solo podía fingir reírse de sus palabras donde pronto las demás le siguieron la risa.

—Chouchou, en serio que tienes una imaginación tan rara. -dijo Wasabi en plena risa hacia la Akimichi.

—La verdad, de las cosas que mas te has inventado, esta es la que se gana el premio a la mas estúpida. -Sarada miró de manera incrédula a su amiga que estaba aun por las nubes.

—Digan lo que quieran, pero la idea de que Boruto y la delegada se besen para volver a sus propios cuerpos se me hace muy interesante. -Chouchou guiñó el ojo hacia donde estaba el Uzumaki. No tenia idea de si hizo ese gesto porque lo había descubierto... o solo porque le gustaba jugar de vez en cuando con Sumire cuando se juntaban las chicas.

—Bueno, dejemos eso para otro momento y continuemos disfrutando de la fiesta, ¿verdad, Sumire? -dijo Wasabi con alegría mientras pasaba su brazo al rededor de Boruto.

—S-Si... C-Claro. -dicho eso, solo se dejó llevar por las palabras de la chica mientras pasaba todo el festejo con todos- _"Al final, no conseguí nada..."_

* * *

Al final de aquella fiesta, Boruto seguía sin poder tener la oportunidad de saber como solucionar su pequeño problema, puesto que todo el mundo lo acompañaban, siguiendo pensando que era la auténtica Sumire. En ello le cargaron los regalos que le habían comprado a ella, que al final lo llevaron hasta el apartamento de ella, y estaba muy agradecido Boruto que al menos ellos hayan tenido la cortesía de hacer eso.

Al final todos se fueron yendo rumbo a sus casa mientras que Boruto se quedó en silencio adentro del cuarto de la chica, esperando que el sonido de todos cesaran, cosa que al final pasó y tomó esa oportunidad para salir por la ventana. Se dirigió rumbo a su propia casa que con suerte, estará allí Sumire. Si mal recuerda, Sarada había dicho que Mitsuki llevó a la pelivioleta a su casa, cosa que debe estar bien, pero le preocupaba aún que su amigo albino haya sido el que la haya encontrado. Él suele ser muy raro, pero considerando el pasado que tuvieron ambos y sus indiferencias cuando estuvieron en la academia le hacia preocupar, eso y por algo mas que no entendía.

—Hey, pero si es la delegada.

Boruto se paró en seco al oír cierta voz que estaba abajo de las calles, allí vio aquellos ojos amarillos como la miel y con aquella sonrisa suya de siempre que lo caracterizaba como el raro del grupo... y de su equipo.

—H-Hola... M-Mitsuki... -le costaba el tener que fingir ser la Kakei y mas cuando se trataba de su amigo. Tenia que ser muy cuidadoso en no actuar muy raro- ¿Qué haces a estas horas?

—Bueno, vengo de la casa de Boruto, ya que Sarada lo noqueó, tenia alguien que llevarlo. -dijo Mitsuki con mucha naturalidad- Me siento mal por no haber ido a la fiesta, debió de ser divertida.

—Ah, c-claro que lo estuvo, pero no hay problema. -dijo Boruto entre unas miradas de reojo, notandose mucho su preocupación.

—La próxima vez, tendré el regalo de cumpleaños, así que no te preocupes mucho. -Mitsuki había sonreído después de decir aquello, viendo de manera tranquila a Boruto que giraba su vista para un lado, disimulando una sonrisa.

—Y-Ya veo... B-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos Mitsuki... kun. -dijo Boruto un poco nervioso mientras iba continuando hacia donde iba.

—Saluda a la delegada de mi parte, y disculpate después. -dijo Mitsuki dejando unos rastros de ojos callendo de donde había estado hasta haberse desvanecido.

Eso último que dijo Mitsuki lo dejó un tanto helado, pero a la vez un poco desconcertado. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Sabia que no era él y ella no él? Bueno, ahorita necesitaba ir a casa lo mas pronto posible, no sabría que le habrá ocurrido a Sumire en su ausencia.

* * *

—_"¿Qué debo hacer..?"_

A unos cuantos centímetros en frente suyo, estaba la puerta de la residencia Uzumaki, la cual estaba como siempre y un tanto tranquila, pero... ¿Será lo suficientemente tranquila si entra? Y mas con el cuerpo en el que estaba. No era buena idea entrar como si nada a la casa siendo Sumire, puesto que su familia no la conocía, a excepción de su padre por el caso de Nue.

Concentrado en sus pensamientos, Boruto notó como la perilla de la puerta había empezado a girar mientras que después la puerta se fue haciendo para afuera lentamente. No tuvo mucho tiempo y rápidamente se fue haciendo a un lado de un salto para llegar a la parte de arriba de la casa.

Las personas que habían salido no eran ni nada menos que su madre y su pequeña hermana Himawari que estaba muy contenta como siempre, eso le sacó una sonrisa. Al parecer iban saliendo para hacer la cena de esta noche, se le notaba mucho en la mirada de su madre. En ese instante Hinata había volteado la cabeza para un lado en dirección hacia arriba de la casa, cosa que pudo ocultarse mas Boruto para no ser descubierto con el aspecto de Sumire.

—Mamá, ¿pasa algo? -preguntó la Uzumaki menor mientras miraba hacia la dirección que su madre posaba su vista.

—Ah, no es nada Himawari. Solo que pensé haber visto a alguien. -dijo Hinata con una sonrisa- _"Debió de ser imaginación mía."_

Ambas Uzumaki se habían comenzado a marchar hasta la puerta que conducía hacia la calle, yéndose para la izquierda rumbo al área comercial de la aldea. Eso le hizo tomar un respiro a Boruto.

El chico tomó esa oportunidad para entrar a su casa, pero para no arriesgarse a otras _cosas_, decidió ir por la ventana de su cuarto, único lugar donde mas tenia acceso él.

Al llegar a su ventana decidió ser un poco precavido, así que observó hacia adentro y comprobando que todo estaba en orden. Al ver adentro, vio todas sus cosas como estaban, algo por el cual era de darse un respiro relajante, no obstante miró mas claramente por su cama y allí estaba él o mejor dicho Sumire, aun estaba inconsciente por lo que veía. Eso era bueno, significa que Mitsuki no podía aprovecharse al menos de ella... pero luego recordó que a veces se comportaba el albino con él, por lo que ya no sabia que pensar.

Había levantado la ventana con cuidado para adentrarse hasta su cuarto en silencio. Al pisar la solida madera de su piso, miró a su alrededor de forma extraña, pies claro que era extraño. Casi todo el día estuvo fuera de su casa, en su campo de confort, comenzando con estar en el cuerpo de la chica y hablando de la reina de Roma.

—A-Ahh... ¿Qué... paso..? -preguntó Sumire justamente mientras había llegado.

¿No era demasiado preciso el momento en el cual apenas va despertando Sumire justamente que él acababa de llegar?

—¿Delegada, estás bien? -preguntó Boruto acercándose hasta donde estaba la chica aun con el cuerpo del chico- ¿Recuerdas algo?

—B-Bueno... Solo recuerdo un puño y después nada... -dijo Sumire pensativa mientras miraba a su alrededor- Un momento, ¿dónde estamos?

—Estamos en mi casa, digo no en tu casa porque dije mi casa, hablo de mi casa real, la mía, osea... la residencia Uzumaki -contestó de buena manera, esperando no confundir a la chica, pero vio como ésta comenzó a ruborizarse.

—¿E-Es la casa de Boruto-kun? -le impresionó mucho viendo todo el lugar, le mismo donde había estado esta mañana. Pronto sus recuerdos habían empezado a regresar de golpe como lo que había recordado- ¡Ahora ya recuerdo! Fui atacada por Sarada esta tarde, pero... Ay, ay. Me duele la cabeza.

—Ah, si... No te preocupes por eso. El dolor pronto se ira, así siempre pasa cuando se trata de Sarada 'ttebasa. -la miró con cierta confianza en lo que él mismo decía.

—En verdad, lo siento porque tengas que experimentar a cada rato esta sensación de dolor, Boruto-kun...

—Descuida. Ya estoy acostumbrado a este maltrato de ella, ya que estamos en el mismo equipo, claro. -lo hacia sonar algo normal y nada peligroso, pero era todo lo contrario- Pero... Yo soy el que debería de disculparme contigo, delegada.

—¿Eh, porqué? -preguntó la chica.

—Si no fuera tan problemático, tal vez Sarada no te habría golpeado. -sus acciones ya tenían sus contras y eso se vio en aquella tarde y en frente a sus ojos con su cuerpo herido y siendo usado por aquella chica dulce y muy simpática que no se merecía eso.

—Awawa... N-No te preocupes por eso Boruto-kun... Yo...

—Ademas, todos los demás te habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa por tu cumpleaños... -dijo Boruto en un tono decayente- Como tengo tu cuerpo, ellos pensaron que yo era tu y pues... Yo acabo de arruinar tu sorpresa de cumpleaños... ¡Pero me enoja que ninguno me haya dicho de tal plan, eso si que me enoja mucho 'ttebasa!

Sumire se había quedado callada al escuchar cada una de las palabras que Boruto decía. Entendía muy bien a lo que decía él, pero por mas que diga todo eso...

—Pienso que eso ya no tiene mucho importancia, Boruto-kun. -Sumire había empezado a mirarlo fijamente mientras este se concentró en verla, ver sus ojos azules frente suyo- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, es mi culpa por haber pasado esto... Tal vez no directamente, pero sé que lo es, así que no tienes que disculparte por algo tan poco como lo dices tu.

Boruto entendía a lo que quería llegar la chica, pero tal vez se refería a que no había encontrado una pista muy rápido para volver a la normalidad ambos. Si ese era el caso, él también tenia parte de la culpa, ya que no había encontrado nada útil para saber como volver a la normalidad.

_El método mas falible en volver a la normalidad es que ambos deben de besarse._

¡Ahh! No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellas palabras que Chouchou había comentado en la fiesta. No podía creer que estuviera pensando en algo tan vergonzoso como eso. No se había percatado del rubor que le adornaba todo el rostro.

—Pero sabes Boruto-kun... -esperó a que el chico tuviera toda su atención a ella y posando su vista hacia ella con curiosidad- A pesar de que me habré perdido de la fiesta que hicieron, yo estoy muy feliz con el resultado del día de hoy. Si, tal vez no estuve con los demás y mi equipo, pero el estar contigo y esta... extraña situación tan inesperada, siento que fue uno de los días mas divertidos y raros que he tenido en mi vida. Creo que ese fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido. Muchas gracias.

Esa chica no paraba de impresionarlo, teniendo toda aquella verdad y aun así ella sonreía, por él. Estaba muy feliz de haber pasado su día con él a pesar de los problemas que habían tenido y tienen. Ya tenia que hacer algo al respecto de ello.

Sin avisar con tiempo a la chica, Boruto se le fue acercando lentamente hacia donde estaba ella mirándolo con los ojos de él, aun era incomodo para Boruto, pero aun así prosiguió acercarse hacia ella. La había agarrado de ambas mejillas donde se mostró muy nerviosa, podía escuchar en como lo llamaba por una explicación de su acercamiento, pero la ignoraba y acto seguido ella fue cerrando ambos ojos con fuerza esperando lo que pasaría. Lo que termino en un...

—¡Ahhh, ay..!

Ambos chillaron de dolor mientras en cada uno le salia una pequeña lágrima. Cada uno se empezaba a sobar la frente del otro. Al parecer, golpearse con las frentes no fue para nada listo, dolió mucho. Sumire se le oía chillar un poco mas.

—Ay... ¿Porqué fue eso Boruto-kun?

—L-Lo siento mucho, delegada... -se sobaba de mas su frente mientras iba haciendo el intento de abrir sus ojos un tanto húmedos- Pensé que chocar nuestras frentes era la solución para regresar a la normalidad... pero ya ví que no era así 'ttebasa...

—¿Porqué pensarías que eso iba a funcionar..? -preguntó Sumire.

—No es nada... Solo tenia ganas de saber si funcionaba... -molesto por el resultado, se vio levantando la vista aun a dolorido- _"No volveré a hacer caso viniendo de Wasabi..."_

Estaba un poco deprimido por ver el resultado fallido, pero de ello decidió dejarse caer en su cama sentado al lado de la chica, Boruto estaba con las piernas medio abiertas con la que apoyaba ambos brazos colgados sobre éstas, y Sumire estaba con las piernas cerradas donde tenia ambas manos sobre los muslos mientras ésta miraba el suelo muy incomoda. Tanto para él y ella, a simple vista se veían de lo mas raro y divertido.

Ambos estuvieron un rato tranquilos, dejándose llevar por la comodidad de la propia casa de Boruto, ambos con sus cuerpos intercambiados del uno al otro. Ya con el simple hecho de verse entre si. Boruto ya ni quería pensar en ello, después de todo, ya no tenia ni idea de que hacer.

—¿Estaremos así para siempre? -la chica fue la que empezó a hablar rompiendo el silencio que había.

—No lo sé... Ya con lo reciente es lo último que se me ocurre... -dijo Boruto molesto mientras empezaba a recordar la fantasía de Chouchou de él y Sumire en un contacto labial, pero eso...- ¿No se te ocurre algo para esto, delegada?

—No... Nada. -contestó Sumire decaída por su falta de información.

—Y-Ya veo...

Guardaron silencio después de eso y en un pequeño rato, hubo que otra mirada por parte de ambos. Pronto la sensación de estar en silencio y con ella se volvió muy cómodo. Sentía una sensación muy tranquila y muy cálida al momento de sentir su presencia. En ese momento Boruto recordó algo que se le había pasado, tal vez por toda esta conmoción desde la mañana, pero aun lo mantenía presente, por lo que se paró y empezó a buscar por sus cosas en su habitación.

—Este... B-Boruto-kun, ¿qué es lo que estas buscando? -preguntó Sumire un tanto curiosa con tanto ruido de lo que movía el Uzumaki, como figuras y otras cosas de chicos.

—¡Aja, aquí esta! -había reclamado su victoria Boruto al levantar un pequeño objeto. No era tan grande, mas bien, uno muy pequeño por lo que se podía ver, pero si se podía ver muy bien de lo que era, por lo que Sumire se empezó a impacientar un poco. Boruto se había acercado con lentamente de donde estaba hacia la chica para luego estar frente a frente, acto seguido fue agachándose hasta la estatura de Sumire que estaba aun sentada, allí sus miradas se conectaron en un fugaz brillo que duró unos cuantos segundos.

—Este... ¿Qué es lo que tienes allí, Boruto-kun? -preguntó Sumire.

—Bueno... -impacientado por el momento, Boruto miró a la Kakei por unos segundos para después entregar el pequeño objeto que tenia, siendo una caja- Feliz cumpleaños, delegada.

—¿Esto es para mi?

—Claro que si. La verdad es que nunca me olvide que hoy ibas a cumplir años, así que procuré en que nadie supiera que fui a comprar ayer un regalo. -dijo finalmente para luego esbozar una sonrisa avergonzada- Era una elección muy difícil, pero al final conseguí algo que... tal vez sea decente o eso creo.

En eso, Sumire fue agarrando con mucho gusto la pequeña caja que ahora tenia en su mano. Al abrirla vio en ella un pequeño collar de plata donde tenia un tulipán en ella y algo muy sobresaliente para su gusto, pero con un poco de fuerza sostenía el pequeño collar llevándolo hasta el pecho con mucho anhelo.

—Gracias... Me gustó mucho...

Boruto fue cautivado por aquellas palabras de Sumire que podía sentir que venían desde del fondo de su corazón. En eso Sumire no sabia porque, pero solo quería acercarse lentamente pero solo había comenzado a apoyar su frente contra la de él. Boruto por la conmoción no hizo nada mas que dejarse llevar por aquella sensación tan cálida, en como sus frentes habían estado juntas estando a centímetros donde podían sentir la respiración de cada uno. Su mente pasó a divagar por todas partes en referente a lo que había vivido.

Parte de la mayoría del resto del día estuvieron juntos, cosa que para nada le desangró a Boruto.

Sumire era muy buena compañía pues estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que él proponía, aunque no le importaba di el resultado quedaba para mal y parecía disfrutar de todo lo que hacían juntos. Ella era una gran chica que al menos hubiera querido que su cumpleaños fuera algo para recordar en toda su vida, aun así, él estaba feliz con estar con ella y por haber estado juntos.

—_"Bueno, al menos mi deseo por la estrella fugaz se hizo realidad..."_ -los dos suavizaron sus cerrados ojos al igual que su conciencia mientras solo se disponían en seguir disfrutando de la calidez de la frente de cada uno.

Pocos minutos después ambos sentían que ya era muy incómodo en como estaban, así que se fueron separando lentamente hasta quedar otra vez de frente. La visión de Boruto se volvió extraña cuando miró a Sumire, de hecho... podía ver a ella misma.

—¿Eh? D-Delegada... ¿Eres tu no? -se tocaba el mismo su cara, su cabello, su pecho, en todas partes hasta notar cierta sorpresa.

—B-Boruto-kun, hasta nos vuelto a la normalidad. ¡Hemos vuelto! -Sumire salto de alegría mientras veía como Boruto seguía atónito por el repentino cambio y enfrente de sus ojos... Bueno, enfrente de sus ojos cerrados.

Tenia tantas dudas en su mente en lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero al ver la cara de felicidad de Sumire, su propia cara regresada, comprendió que ya no importaba lo de antes. Lo importante es que ahora están normales otra vez y...

—Delegada... -Boruto esperó en que la chica lo viera cuando ésta empezó a tranquilizarse y en una pequeña pausa por parte de él, abrió la mano hasta notar que tenia el collar- ¿Puedo?

—¿Eh?

Sumire parpadeaba incrédula viendo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, estaba parada en el mismo lugar donde Boruto había permanecido con su cuerpo, desde ello vio como el se le fue acercando mientras pasaba por ambas manos en su cuello, otra vez lo tenia cerca mirándolo con mucha timidez. Al parecer el labor de Boruto había concluido cuando éste fue alejándose, en eso Sumire notó algo frío y pequeño sobre su pecho a lo que vio que se trataba del collar que Boruto le había regalado recientemente.

—Ahora si... -esbozó una sonrisa hacia la Kakei que lo miraba fijamente- Feliz cumpleaños, delegada.

Sumire no podía retener el cambio de color en sus mejillas mientras oía las palabras de Boruto golpeando su pecho como una flecha. Ciertamente era un momento que jamas quería terminar, y ahora mas relajante por el hecho de volver a tener su cuerpo.

—Ahora que lo pienso... Es raro que el día de hoy no hayamos tenido una misión, ¿acaso hubo día libre y nadie me lo confirmó? -se preguntó Boruto con una mueca muy indignado.

Sumire dejó escapar una risa de su boca al escuchar la queja de Boruto por lo que él la notó y para no incomodar su irritación, la siguió con una risa simpática.

—Disculpa delegada...

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sumire.

—Ahora que estamos devuelta a la normalidad, me siento muy mal que no hayas disfrutado tu cumpleaños.

—Boruto-kun, ya te dije que no hay problema con eso, ya pasó. -insistió la chica hacia el Uzumaki. Lo cierto es que con estar con él era suficiente para hacer feliz su día.

—Entonces... ¿Qué tal si cenas esta noche con mi familia? -preguntó Boruto con una sonrisa, notando a la chica ponerse nerviosa ante tal propuesta.

—Awawa... N-No es necesario nada de eso, Boruto-kun. -avergonzada por la propuesta de Boruto, Sumire lo miró a los ojos viendo un pequeño brillo en ellos. ¿Sera que acaso que Boruto le esta suplicando?

Antes que al menos dijera una respuesta en concreta sobre ello, oyó algo abajo de la primera planta de la casa. Los demás restantes de la familia habían llegado. Pronto sus nervios se hacían cada vez mas grandes por la simple presencia de el resto de la familia de Boruto y...

—¿Boruto, ya despertaste?

La puerta del cuarto de Boruto se había abierto dejándose mostrar a la Uzumaki mayor con eso ojos perlados del byakugan. Miró por todo el cuarto hasta notar la presencia de su hijo parado cerca de la cama y después al ver a la Kakei a su lado.

—Este... No sabia que tenias visitas Boruto, perdona. -dijo Hinata en tono de disculpa.

—Awawa... L-Lo siento mucho por la interrupción, yo solo...

—Mamá... -Boruto se había adelantado de donde estaba la Kakei, tomándola por los hombros mientras la ponía de frente a Hinata- Ella es la delegada, y hoy es su cumpleaños.

—¿Su cumpleaños? -sorprendida por la declaración de su hijo, miró a la chica con cierta lastima- De haber sabido eso hubiera comprado un pastel. ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? Traje de mas para hacer la cena.

—No te preocupes mamá. Ya la invité a cenar y aceptó con mucho gusto. -el pelirubio miró de reojo a Sumire que estaba acorralada por ambos Uzumaki. Lo siguiente que hizo en parte de broma fue guiñarle el ojo en señal de confianza.

—Entonces me parece perfecto. -dijo la Uzumaki mayor con alegría mientras se regresaba hasta el pasillo del segundo piso- Les avisaré cuando la cena este lista.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados hasta cuando Boruto le acarició su cabellera violeta de manera simpática y confiada.

—Ahora no podrás decir un no y ya veras que te encantará, Sumire. -dijo Boruto para después dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Sumire no se había percatado que sus mejillas se acababan de colorarse como un tomate. Era la segunda vez que la llamaba por su nombre, de eso solo pudo ocultar su vergüenza debajo de sus manos.

Pero allí mismo escuchó un fuerte golpe por el pasillo de donde había ido Boruto, curosiada por aquel golpe misterioso echó un vistazo afuera para encontrarse al Uzumaki tirado en el suelo en boca abajo.

—¡Ahh, B-Boruto-kun!

—Creo... que me llegó apenas el efecto del golpe de Sarada... Rayos...

**¿FIN?**

* * *

_**NOTA 2:** Listo, finalizado este pequeño one-shot del cumpleaños de Sumire que había hecho, y espero que les haya gustado mucho, y más para los que son muy fans de ella. (n.n)/_

_Estoy muy feliz por haber podido escribir y acabado esto y compartirlo con ustedes tan pronto._

_¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Comenten que les pareció, así sabré de ustedes y me darán inspiración de seguir escribiendo para todos._

_Espero seguir dándoles buenas risas y sonrisas con mis historias, ¡así que nos leemos pronto._

_Sayo!_


End file.
